1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the field of steam generators for commercial nuclear power plants and in particular to apparatus for preventing vibration of the tubes of steam generators and more particularly to apparatus for eliminating clearance space between the tubes of a steam generator and the antivibration bars disposed between the columns of the tubes and thereby eliminating the vibration of said tubes during operation of the steam generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nuclear power plants have been safely producing electricity for many years. The principal of operation of such commercial nuclear power plants is well known. A nuclear core containing fissionable fuel is caused to achieve criticality and thereby produces heat. The heat is removed by a reactor coolant, which in the field of pressurized water reactors, comprises water. The water reactor coolant also serves as a nuclear moderator which thermalizes fast neutrons in order to enhance the probability of the neutrons producing additional nuclear fissions and thereby sustaining the nuclear reaction. Since the chain reaction is dependent upon the presence of the nuclear moderator, the absence of the same stops the chain reaction and shuts down the reactor. This is only one of the inherent safety features of a water-cooled nuclear reactor which contributes to the overall high safety factor of such reactors.
The heat produced by the nuclear core is transferred to the reactor coolant as it passes through the nuclear core. The reactor coolant subsequently transfers the heat it has received to another medium, which also comprises water and which is transformed into steam. The steam is then used to generate electricity by conventional steam turbine-electrical generator apparatus.
The reactor coolant transfers its heat to the secondary medium in steam generators specifically designed for the nuclear power field. The design of such nuclear steam generator is well known in the art In general, the steam generator design comprises a plurality of small diameter tubes which are housed within a pressure-bearing container in such a manner as to allow and promote the transfer of heat to produce steam.
In particular, the design of the nuclear steam generators includes an outer shell comprising an elongated cylinder having rounded ends attached thereto. A large number of U-shaped tubes oriented along the longitudinal axis of the cylinder, are disposed in the lower cylindrically-shaped portion of the steam generator. The lower portion has a lower or bottom end thereof associated with a channel head typically of a hemispherical configuration. The channel head is divided by a partition into a first half typically known as the hot leg, and a second half typically known as the cold leg. The high temperature reactor coolant from the nuclear reactor is input into the steam generator through a primary coolant inlet nozzle into the hot leg. The reactor coolant then flows from the hot leg into the exposed openings of the plurality of U-shaped tubes,through the tubes and then through the cold leg portion of the channel head. Finally, the reactor coolant exits from the steam generator through a primary coolant outlet nozzle.
The portion of the steam generator primarily including the bundle of U-shaped tubes and the channel head is typically referred to as the evaporator section. The steam generator further includes a steam drum section which is located at the upper end of the cylindrical shell of the steam generator. Moisture separators are located within the steam drum section. Feedwater enters the steam generator through an inlet nozzle which is disposed in the upper portion of the cylindrical shell. The feedwater is distributed and mixed with water removed by the moisture separation and then flows down an annular channel surrounding the tube bundle. The feedwater then reverses direction and passes up around the outside of the tubes of the tube bundle where it absorbs heat from the reactor coolant flowing within the tubes. The heat absorbed causes the feedwater to boil and produce steam. The steam produced by the boiling water rises into the steam drum section. The moisture separator then removes the water entrained within the steam before it exits from the steam generator through a steam outlet. The steam then flows to the steam turbine which is connected to an electrical generator. Subsequently the steam from the steam turbine is condensed and rerouted into the steam generator to continue the flow cycle.
The U-shaped tubes are supported at their open ends by conventional means whereby the ends of the tubes are seal welded to a tube sheet which is disposed transverse to the longitudinal axis of the steam generator. A series of tube supports arranged in spaced relationship to each other are provided along the straight portion of the tubes in order to support such portion of the tubes. An upper tube support assembly is utilized to support the U portion of the tubes of the tube bundle. The upper support assembly comprises a plurality of retainer rings arranged around the outside of the tube bundle in spaced relationship to each other.
The retaining rings, like the tube supports, are arranged substantially transverse to the longitudinal axis of the steam generator. Each retaining ring is generally of an oval shape which coincides with the outer periphery of the tube bundle at the particular location of the retaining ring. Thus, the size of the oval of the retaining rings decreases with the distance toward the end of the tube bundle. The uppermost retaining ring, therefore, is of relatively small circular diameter inasmuch as it is located at the uppermost portion of the tube bundle where the shape of the tube bundle is rapidly converging.
Each of the retaining rings is connected to a plurality of antivibration bars which are typically disposed between each column of the U-shaped tubes. The vibration bars in the prior art comprise a bar bent into a V-shaped configuration such that two legs are formed with an angle therebetween. The V-shaped members are inserted between successive columns of the steam generator flow tubes. The V ends of the members are inserted between the flow tubes; the free ends of the V members are welded to opposite sides of the appropriate retainer ring. In this manner, each of the tubes of the tube bundle are supported along the length of the curved or U-shaped portion at a number of spaced locations by an antivibration bar. This arrangement provides local tube support and yet allows the feedwater to flow around and between the curved portion of the steam generator tubes. In other words, the antivibration bars provide support and do not substantially interfere with the flow of the feedwater.
The antivibration bars are intended to prevent vibrations of the individual tubes of the entire tube bundle. It is well known that the vibrations in question are caused by flow of the water and steam past the flow tubes. These flow-induced vibrations can potentially damage the flow tubes. It is also well known that the U-shaped portion of the tube bundle is most severely affected by the vibrations. And, because of the bent configuration, the most difficult to adequately support in order to eliminate the flow-induced vibrations. Further, it is well accepted that current hydraulic technology cannot exactly define nor eliminate the root cause of the vibrations. It has been, therefore, left to mechanical means to attempt to completely or at least substantially eliminate the vibration problem. While the advent of the antivibration bars or similar technology has materially reduced the magnitude and presence of vibration, they have not completely eliminated the vibrations.
The mechanical aspects of the curved or bent portion of the tubes of the tube bundle are the major obstacles in the way of a mechanical solution to the problem.
The U-shaped tubes of the tube bundle have dimensional tolerances associated with their outer diameter. There are also variations caused by ovalization of the tubes as a result of the bending. Furthermore, the spatial relationship between adjacent tubes is a variable, albeit within set design limits. Thus, there is a demensional tolerance associated with the nominal spacing between the steam generator tubes. There is also a dimensional tolerance associated with the outer dimensions of the prior art vibration bars, which as explained above, typically comprise round tubes. They may also comprise a square, an oval, or any other shape having a uniform, a nonuniform cross-sectional shape. However, notwithstanding the particular shape chosen, there is the dimensional tolerance associated with the size of the bars. The combination of these tolerances and dimensional variances prevents the elimination of gaps between the antivibration bars and the tubes of the steam generator. Any gaps are, of course, very undesirable because they allow vibration of the tubes and relative motion between the tubes and the antivibration bars. The relative motion can cause wear and subsequent failure of the tubes of the steam generator. There have been numerous attempts in the prior art to minimize the gaps. Unfortunately, decreasing the size of the gaps only decreases the magnitude of the problem, it does not eliminate the problem.
In U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 670,728, filed Nov. 13, 1984, by B. C. Gowda, et al, and assigned to the Westinghouse Electric Corporation, a novel approach is disclosed to eliminate gaps between the steam generator tubes and the antivibration bars. That application provided a method whereby hollow antivibration bars are expanded in place between the columns of steam generator tubes to eliminate the gaps due to dimensional variations. While such method is obviously a step in the right direction, it does have its limitations. Such method is difficult to use with previously operated steam generators which may be or are radioactive and where it is required to perform the installation under water with remotely-operated tools and where the spacing between adjacent tubes is further variable due to a buildup of deposits due to steam generator operation. With this method of expansion, it is also difficult to control the expansion in order to obtain final controlled clearances. There is, then, the need for other means and apparatus to prevent vibration of the steam generator tubes and the relative motion between the antivibration bars and the steam generator tubes.
Copending patent application, filed simultaneously herewith, entitled "Complaint Antivibration Bar for Steam Generators" by H. 0. Lagally, et al, is another approach to eliminate the gaps which exist between the prior art antivibrator bars and the steam generator flow tubes. In that application, the flexibility of the supporting plates of the antivibration bars accommodate the variations in actual distance between the columns of flow tubes.
Notwithstanding the most recent advancements in art of antivibration bars, there is always the need and the desire to provide even further new and different advances in this art. Then too, the differences between a steam generator being newly built and a steam generator which has been in service for an appreciable period of time are such that one type of antivibration bar may not be advantageously used.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide new and different apparatus to prevent operational vibrations of the flow tubes of a steam generator.
Another object of the prevent invention is to provide antivibration bar apparatus which eliminates gaps between the antivibration bars and the tubes of a steam generator.
Another object of the present invention is to provide antivibration bar apparatus which is capable of being installed in a steam generator which has been previously operated and may, therefore, include mineral deposits on the tubes of the steam generator.
Another object of the present invention is to provide antivibration bar apparatus which is capable of being installed in a steam generator which has previously been operated, and may, therefore, be radioactive.
Another object of the present invention is to provide antivibration bar apparatus which is capable of being installed in a completely and previously built steam generator.